


Four Things

by frek



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, N Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things Tarrant wished he had said, and one thing he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Things

When he had first seen Alice after his failed beheading, Tarrant couldn't hide the joy that filled his heart. He wanted nothing more than to fly into her arms and allow the evening to slip away beside her. He imagined declaring his feelings for her and convincing her to stay beyond the Frabjous Day. Instead, they smiled happily at each other, both equally relieved his head was still attached.

When Alice went back above, Tarrant had asked her to stay. Alice had turned around and for a moment, he thought she was going to. But then she had lifted that dreaded vial to her lips and she was disappearing. He had wanted to tell her why she needed to stay, instead he told her she'd forget him. She hadn't known that even then, he loved her.

When Alice had finally arrived back in Underland, Tarrant was elated. He met her outside McTwisp's house shortly after she landed. At the first, he noticed how much muchier she had become in her time gone. Second, he felt the grip she had on his heart tighten. Nothing had changed, his feelings were just as strong as the day she left; he was certain they were even stronger. "Alice!" He called out, as she stepped into his outstretched arms. "I..." His eyes darkened as he fought with the words, "Missed you." he finished quietly, not what he wanted to say. Alice smiled, "And I you, Hatter."

Alice had been in Underland about a month and Tarrant had spent nearly every free moment he had with her. She had stories upon stories to tell of all the different places she had been while travelling above. Tarrant listened eagerly, rarely getting a word in edgewise. He could feel the love he had felt for Alice all along grow with each passing moment, until his heart was near bursting and he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Alice," he said, one day while they were walking along Tulgey Wood. "There's been something I've been wanting to tell you... For quite some time now." Alice smiled, her eyes bright with the knowledge he had never given her. "I know, Tarrant. I feel the same way." Tarrant shook his head, "But I haven't told you! I have wanted to so many times, at Marmoreal, on the Chessboard, at McTwisp's, and even now, you won't let me say it!" He was certain he looked much more distressed than he truly felt. Alice looked surprised, but she smiled, "Then just say it, already." "Alice, I may be mad, but I know my heart. And it's been begging me to speak these words to you," he took a deep breath, he was finally going to say what he had wanted to for so long. "Alice, I love you." He pulled Alice to him and felt her melt into his arms. "I love you, too," she whispered before reaching up and meeting his lips with hers.


End file.
